The Fall of Giants
by Jen-Bot
Summary: There is fact and there is fantasy, they walk the slim line between the two. Only chaos can ensue. (SteinxMedusa) *SPOILERS*


Disclaimer: I am not in any way associated with the Soul Eater franchise.

* * *

_"Confine, constrict, and devour. It is the nature of the snake..."_

She's absolutely brilliant.  
Hell she's fooled death.  
But she could never fool him. No matter how bright her smiles nor how sweet her voice, he looked through it all and found the madness within. It made him a challenge, it made him interesting, but more importantly it made him worthy of study. The good doctor must have a few skeletons in his closet, Medusa was sure. For despite the skills he may possess; only someone infected with madness could uncover her carefully concealed ruse. In that haven of do gooders , Stein didn't quite belong; and no amount of stitching could ever change that. Rather than embrace him the DWMA only serves as chains to bridle his genius. Preventing Stein from becoming the beautiful murderer nature intended, and Medusa couldn't allow that. Being a creature of progression, just idly sitting back and watching all that potential go to waste, was unacceptable. She had to free him, had to set loose that glorious madness hidden inside him; so he could at last know his true place in this world.

By her side of course.

The laboratory is dark save for the dim light coming from Stein's computer. What started off as research for tomorrow's class dissection, had fallen into finding more information about witches and their abilities. After all if a witch could so easily penetrate the DWMA, then maybe he'd been underestimating them. Or just her. In a flash he's there again arms draped so casually against the enemy. And he feels more at peace than he should, as Medusa tells him of the demise awaiting him and the students. When she pulls closer firmly pressing her form to his and whispers "Why not join me?". He almost gives in. And if not for Sid coming in at that moment he may have never left. Stein sighs removes his glasses to wipe a smudge caused from his now heavy breathing. Never in his life has he ever wanted to dissect someone so fiercely. He wanted to know what about Medusa could cause such effects in him. He glances at his scalpel and imagines how it would be to trace red tipped lines along her skin. Down her arms, up her thighs, a small incision by her collar bone, he had to explore every inch of her. It may have been the influence of the Kishin 's wave of madness, but the thought of doing these things placed him in a state of euphoria.

"No! " He shouts standing to his feet, nearly knocking the monitor to the ground. Stein was letting it get the best of him again. He had to keep things in perspective, calm the monster so desperate to escape.

* * *

_"Dreams came easily sleep did not."_

The dark moon laughs at his suffering and envelopes him in its blood soaked insanity. He knows this isn't real, it just can't be. In this ghost of Death City he'd watched Marie die, and had his own body taken apart only to be reassembled. The last vestiges of clarity are fading, his will is falling to the Kishin. Through a deluded mind his heightened senses detect the presence of another only a step behind him.

"So this is what the world's greatest meister has been reduced too?". He doesn't need to turn around to know that a pair of yellow eyes are waiting for him.

"I'm ashamed to have ever been defeated by you."

" I could kill you again now if you'd like, and put all your concerns to rest.". His body literally aches to unravel her.

"Even if you could Professor, Im pretty sure by now you know this is all a dream."

"So then why are you here?"

"That's what you should be asking yourself; this is your sub-conscious after all.". He tenses she's right. "So Stein why do you have me here?"

The question hangs there stagnant but demanding an answer. He pulls the witch to him, instinctively wrapping his arms around her, as lips aim for her ear.

"I need to know what it'd be like..," He licks her neck, as his hand reaches up to squeeze her breast. "to dissect you." His voice has quieted to a low husk.

"Are you sure that's all you want to do to me?" Medusa challenges. There is no reply just a shifting of clothing.

"Who would have thought underneath all that aggression, the great Professor Stein just wanted a good lay.". Eyes open at that remark.

He may be going insane but he knew the inner workings of his own mind, and that was not his thinking. Quickly he jerks away, eyes that had once been yellow glow red, as Medusa's high pitched laughter begins to fill the air.

" I did wonder how long it would take you to realize. To bad though I was starting to enjoy myself."His hands begins to glow as he readies to hit her with his soul wave-length.

"We're still in your subconscious you know, so you can't actually harm me."

"I'm going to tear you apart."

"Your welcome to try, but you'll have to find me first."

The nightmare shatters and Stein awakes lying in bed eyes wide, sweat slick against his skin. He knows it's a trap. With the madness levels rising, leaving the protection of Lord Death would render him helpless to the Kishin. The wise decision would be to remain in the city. But he had to kill her, and had to do it now.

* * *

_"We rise with the moon"_

Professor Stein's walks an unknown path, somehow confident each step brought him closer to the witch's lair. As Stein continues he notices the area around him has started to morph and shift into what looked liked someone's twisted fantasy. For a moment he considers that maybe this was all an hallucination that his madness was at last entering into its final stages. His worries become unfounded as a figures emerges smiling triumphantly.

"Medusa."

"Oh looked who showed u.." Stein interjects.

"Cut the games, what are you planning?"

"Planning? I have no idea what your talking about."

"If that's how your going to be, I'll drag the truth out of you, even if I have to do it snake by snake. Actually that sounds quite fun. Get ready Medusa because I'm going to kill you once and for all." His calm demeanor now melted away to complete bloodlust.

"Who will win the snake or the scientist, I can't wait to find out."Medusa says her serpent like face grinning wickedly.

With no further warning an arrow targets Stein. Barely dodging he tries to think of a way to bridge the gap between them. Picking up speed Stein aims a kick to her torso which she blocks and counters with a vector plate. Now behind him she attempts to impale him but suddenly finds she's unable to move. In those brief moments he had grabbed onto her and sutured her feet to the ground.

"So here we are again."

"Yes, here we are." A pause ensues as the truth starts to sink in; they are finally face to face.

"Why the hesitation, after all those wonderful promises why aren't I in a million pieces yet."

"I see no need to rush the inevitable? I plan to take my time with this dissection" Medusa gives a shallow laugh.

"You can stop the act now, we're far from Death City and Lord Death's judgement. You didn't come here to kill me."

"Oh really? Though I find your assumptions amusing Medusa, there's no manipulating your away out of this. The only truth to this situation is that you've underestimated my resolve to see you die."

"It must be really tearing you up on the inside."

"What are you prattling about now?"

"You and I are one in the same. The only difference is I embraced what I am but you hide behind things like honor and loyalty when it's really just fear. You're afraid to lose control, afraid of letting beautiful madness remake you into what nature always intended. But most of all Stein, you're afraid to admit that you want me." His wave length control is starting to dissipate.

"What fooli-"

"I was in your dreams for a reason, and it wasn't to be slain." Carefully she comes forward placing her arms around his neck. "It's ok to be honest." She's _too_ close, it'd be far to easy for her to strike him down. He considers delivering another blow but makes the unfortunate mistake of looking into her eyes. Those radiant golden orbs brimming with madness, and a side of him he's tried to keep buried awakens. It's true he wants her, in fact he's desperate for her.

Quivering lips finally meet and there's no more hesitation. After so many tortured nights, half hearted rejections they're here, they're finally here. He wants nothing more to be lost in her. Propriety becomes a memory as eager hands caress and explore. Nimble fingers free him of his confining lab coat, then dare to go further. Her own facade fading as she succumbs to their shared desire. She wanted him since their first encounter, fantasized about this very moment. He trails kisses along her neck and all she can do is sigh, and lean in further. While strong hands at first caress and then mold the taught flesh of her still clothed breast. Everything has become shrouded in a haze of lust. Lips meet and tangle, whilst hands trace hot paths along skin. Medusa reaches below to the front of his pants and lightly strokes his girth, bringing Stein to a complete stop.

"If you do that again I won't be able to hold back, I'll lose all control." His voice has become a low rasp. He's doing all he can to contain himself.

"Stein... " She mumbles softly. " Can't you see? That's what I wanted." Her voice pleading and he's convinced this isn't the same person. He stares down to this woman who's destroyed so many lives, who's hands are stained with innocent blood. And for the life of him he can't reconcile the difference between the two. For once there's no trickery in her tone. The great witch has gone docile in his arms. And he's so close to giving up everything for her. Slowly he kisses Medusa not impassioned and heavy as before but delicate his hand gently cupping her face.

"I can't." The words are said but they don't seem real.

"I ca-," Stein tries again but her finger silences him.

"I know." She leans into his chest. "This had only one outcome from the start."  
He rest his chin on her head.

In the light of a hell bound moon a vector arrow silently emerges behind the professor, poised for his neck. In one quick motion it moves to sever his head. But the blade never meets its destination. Mere centimeters away the arrows stops and fades. The hand that moments ago held Medusa so carefully is now tinted red. Yet they continue to stand there holding each other, like she's not dying, like his heart wasn't about to break. This isn't a child's tale there's no story book ending to be had. They're eyes meet for what will be the last. A life time passes between them, as gazes whisper words neither has enough fortitude to say. This is the ending they deserve after all. Gradually amber eyes start to close, her body slumping against him. A single tear falls Stein knows she's gone, but he still doesn't move.

_"In the end fate can't be changed"_


End file.
